spongebobfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Een kanon van een verjaardag
Een kanon van een verjaardag (Engels: Whale of a Birthday) is de negentiende aflevering van seizoen 4. De aflevering is in het Engels gelanceerd op 12 mei 2006. De afleveringcode is 71a. Inhoud Het is weer een nieuwe ochtend in Bikinibroek en in het anker slaapt Parel nog. Het is 7 uur en op de radio op haar nachtkastje hoort ze de nieuwe hit van Jongens die huilen: Het is je verjaardag. Ze ziet een persoonlijk optreden van hen helemaal voor zich. De jongens dansen op het podium, ze wordt gekroond en krijgt een mantel om en een bos bloemen aangereikt. Ze zingen het speciaal voor haar, het is haar 16e verjaardag en ze rijdt in een limousineboot naar een rode loper. Ze wordt door alle paparazzi gefotografeerd en ze noemt haar hele verlanglijst op (muziek, stralende kleding en sieraden). Iedereen op de wereld heeft aandacht voor haar, want het draait om haar. Ze stort neer op de grond en haar verbeelding eindigt, ze zakt nu echt door de vloer en komt beneden in de kamer waar meneer Krabs zit te ontbijten. Parel staat opgetogen voor meneer Krabs en meneer Krabs vraagt zich af waar dat gat in het plafond vandaan. Parel heeft het over morgen, dan is het een heel speciale dag. Meneer Krabs heeft geen vermoeden van de speciale dag, haar 16e verjaardag. Parel vraagt vanwege de speciale verjaardag een speciaal feest, want als ze dat niet geeft, zal haar schoolreputatie dalen en kan ze zich nooit meer vertonen. Meneer Krabs moet beloven om haar mee te helpen met dat feest en net te gierig te zijn dit keer. Parel nodigt op school haar vriendinnen uit om te komen, maar ze vragen zich af of het niet net zo saai wordt als vorig jaar, toen meneer Krabs paperclips gebruikte als slinger. En het feest jaren geleden toen ze één ballon moesten delen met z'n allen en er was een pony (een houten constructie met een stokpaard als kop en een bezem als staart). Ze kunnen daarom niet wachten tot wat er dit jaar komt en lachen haar uit. Parel rent huilend uit school naar de Krokante Krab en de klanten moeten daarom dekking zoeken. Parel zegt dat ze wil dat meneer Krabs het feest dit jaar totaal anders aanpakt. Hij heeft dit jaar bubbeltjesplastic, Parel wordt boos, haalt de vorige feestjes erbij en vraagt of meneer Krabs er dit keer niet gierig vanaf zal komen. Meneer Krabs vindt het moeilijk, maar belooft zich eraan te houden en hij krijgt haar verlanglijst (een lijst die tot buiten Bikinibroek wordt uitgerold). Parel zegt dat ze alles van de lijst wil hebben op haar feest en zegt dat ze met haar vriendinnen naar de Krokante Krab komt. Om de klus op te knappen haalt hij er Spongebob bij en hij krijgt zijn creditcard om alles te kunnen kopen. Spongebob vindt het verbazingwekkend dat je met plastic dingen kunt kopen en gaat akkoord. Meneer Krabs wilde eigenlijk niks kopen, maar omdat Parel er zo op aandrong, vraagt hij Spongebob of hij haar wil bespioneren om te zien wat ze wil hebben. Parel loopt met haar vriendinnen door het winkelcentrum en Spongebob, spionerend vanuit een struik, schrijft op wat Parel zegt dat ze wil hebben. Spongebob ziet door zijn verrekijker dat Parel enthousiast is over een met diamanten belegde kam en Spongebob koopt het na het vertrek van de groep in die winkel. Spongebob betaalt aan de kassa met de creditcard, maar omdat een foto ontbreekt, moet Spongebob Krabs spellen. Het lukt hem, hij krijgt wat hij heeft gekocht mee in zakje en verbaast zich over het gemak van een creditcard. In een andere winkel probeert Parel lippenstift uit, maar omdat ze weer door willen, laat ze het staan. Wanneer een oude vrouw op het punt staat om de lippenstift uit te proberen, pakt Spongebob die af en neemt die mee. Spongebob hoort Parel (zoals iedere keer) zeggen dat een product het beste ter wereld is en vindt de lippenstift een waardeloze aankoop. Ondertussen in De Krokante Krab hangt Octo een spandoek voor het feest aan de muur (met doorgestreept Hoera, een jongen!, waarvan meneer Krabs Hoera, een meisje! heeft gemaakt), die meneer Krabs nog had liggen van toen Parel geboren werd. Parel is met haar vriendinnen ondertussen in de dierenwinkel en ze ziet daar een zeepony, die ze graag wil hebben. Ze ziet voor zich dat ze op zijn rug zit en op hem rondrijdt, maar ze is te zwaar voor de zeepony. De zeepony wordt bang en gaat in de hoek zitten. Haar vriendinnen vinden de zeepony saai en willen weer verder. Spongebob, die verkleed was als hondvis heeft alles gezien, maar Parel is alweer in een andere winkel. Ze komen een bandlid tegen van Jongens die huilen en Spongebob staat naast hen (verkleed als een meisje). Spongebob koopt het bandlid en de cassière denkt dat het een pop is, maar kan geen prijs vinden. In de Krokante Krab heeft Octo een Krabburgerstandbeeld van Parel gemaakt. Meneer Krabs ziet het als een soort mislukt ijssculptuur, maar Octo als een meesterwerk. Meneer Krabs kijkt even op Parels verlanglijst en ziet dat ze de band Jongens die huilen op haar feest wil hebben. Octo zegt dat het zijn favoriete band is en ze heel graag zou willen zien optreden. Octo kent alle liedjes en dat brengt meneer Krabs op een idee. In het winkelcentrum loopt Parel langs een etalage met een mooie jurk van 40 euro, een leuke zonnebril van 150 euro, hoge hakken van 301 euro en het bedrag loopt alleen maar op. Parel ziet daarna een bootmobiel staan en zegt dat ze die wel heel graag zou willen hebben, maar haar vriendinnen zeggen dat meneer Krabs dat toch niet koopt. Parel is het daarmee eens en zegt dat meneer Krabs op het feestjes misschien wel met een doos nietjes aan komt zetten. Ook dat koopt Spongebob en daarna gaat hij terug naar de Krokante Krab. Meneer Krabs zegt dat alles klaar is voor het feest, maar wanneer Spongebob binnen komt lopen, vraagt hij zich af waar de cadeau's zijn en Spongebob meldt dat Parel er aan komt met haar vriendinnen. Spongebob, meneer Krabs en Octo samen met een handvol klanten feliciteren haar, maar haar vriendinnen lachen om het spandoek. De popcorn smaakt nergens naar, de soep smaakt naar afwaswater (wat het volgens Octo ook is), het standbeeld zakt in en ze is teleurgesteld over het feit dat het van Krabburgers is gemaakt. Ze krijgen taart en Parel denkt dat wel een hoop goed maakt, maar de taart is van karton. Een van haar vriendinnen zegt dat 16 slechte feestjes op een rij een nieuw record is en dat ze er maar vandoor gaan. Ze hoopt dat Jongens die huilen wel komen, maar meneer Krabs zegt dat hij iets beters heeft. Het is Octo die de liedjes van Jongens die huilen zingt en naspeelt. Haar vriendinnen vinden Octo's optreden stom en ze willen de echte band zien optreden. Parel rent huilend de Krokante Krab uit vanwege het verpeste feest en Octo wordt bekogeld met zijn eigen Krabburgerstandbeeld. Parel staat huilend voor de Krokante Krab en meneer Krabs probeert haar te troosten. Maar dan komt Spongebob met een vrachtlading aan cadeau's en wanneer Parel de bootmobiel ziet is ze weer helemaal vrolijk. Spongebob roept Jongens die huilen, die ook in een pakketje zitten op om op te treden en het pakketje opent zich. De Jongens die huilen zingen Het is je verjaardag speciaal voor Parel. Parels dag kan niet meer stuk, maar meneer Krabs dag wel wanneer hij door Spongebob de kassabon getoond krijgt. Dan krijgt hij van Parel een zoen en is hij heel trots op haar, maar nog steeds boos op Spongebob. en:Whale of a Birthday es:El Cumpleaños de una Ballena pl:Wielorybie urodziny pt-br:Aniversário da Baleia ru:День рождения дочурки Categorie:Aflevering